TWINS LOVE
by Lia137
Summary: KYUMIN BABY STRAIGHT CHO KYUMIN DAN MINHYUN incest saling mencintai, namun mereka adalah saudara kembar yang sedarah, apakah orang tua mereka akan merestui mereka berdua? RnR please! apakah kyuhyun dan sungmin akan merestui mereka? drama dan pengalaman pribadi saat main RP(roleplayer) yunjae, kyumin YAOI
1. Chapter 1

Tittle : Twins love

Author : 137hyunhee (Aulia)

Pairing : _kyumin_ & kyungiehyun

Genre : romance, AU(?),gaje(?),hurt/confort(?) , OOC.

Disclaimer :

_plot is mine, this FF is mine, but the cast belong to god and him self and family but kyu belong to ming and ming belong to kyu^^._

_Summary :_

_Ketika cinta datang dengan berjalannya waktu dan mereka tidak menyadari perasaan mereka, apa yang akan mereka lakukan?._

Rated : T to M

Length : chapter

*cuap – cuap author :

HAI! Aku kembali lagi setelah sekian lama hiatus sebagai author

FF ini berdasarkan pengalaman pribadi saya dengan seseorang, NOT PLAGIAT

Tapi maaf kalau misalnya ada kesamaan dalam cerita dan lainnya, karena tidak disengaja ff ini bisa berubah – ubah seiring waktu dan ratednya juga bisa berubah XD

Yauda gak ush lama, silahkan baca.

Cast :

cho kyumin as kyumin child (OC)

cho minhyun as kyumin child(OC)

lee sungmin as cho sungmin

cho kyuhyun as cho kyuhyun

and other cast

WARNING! :

TIDAK SESUAI EYD

Don't like don't read

No bashing!

And no plagiat!

NO SILENT READERS!

JIKA MAU MINTA TAG HARUS COMMENT^^

_HAPPY READING_

Author pov

Es dibulan desember kini telah mencair seiring dengan cuaca yang kini berubah, langit biru kini menggantikan kabut yang telah dilukiskan oleh salju yang datang pada bulan desember dan menggantikan dingin kedalam kehangatan dan merengkuh seluruh daerah korea selatan.

Mentari kini telah menunjukan kehangatannya dan membagikan cahaya kehangatannya pada setiap insan manusia yang kini sedang ber-aktifitas, pagi yang sangat menyegarkan untuk memulai semua hal, dimulai dari olahraga, sekolah dan bekerja kini hidup . Tidak terkecuali kedua insan yang kini hidup didalam satu atap yang sama dengan sifat maupun gender yang berbeda.

Mereka selalu berbagi segala hal bersama, dimulai dengan kesedihan, kebahagian dan segala hal mereka lalui bersama didalam satu kapal yang sama, keadaan yang telah lama ditinggalkan menyebabkan hal itu terjadi. Keadaan telah membentuk dan merubah mereka menjadi pribadi yang cukup dewasa.

Duka dan lara selalu mereka lupakan dikala mereka telah berdua bersama. Terlahir didalam Rahim seorang yang sama, dan dilahirkan dihari yang sama membuat hati mereka bersatu dan memiliki suatu ikatan yang tidak dimiliki oleh orang lain didunia ini, bahkan kalaupun ada itupun sangat jarang, dikala salah satu sakit maka iapun akan merasakan hal yang sama, dikala ia sedih maka iapun akan sedih.

Saling merasakan sakit, saling merasakan kebahagian dan saling merasakan perasaan satu sama lain. _Kembar_ adalah yang membuat mereka selalu bisa merasakan perasaan satu sama lain, _telepathy_ yang mereka berdua milikki telah menyatukan mereka, tidak hanya hati, seluruh jiwa dan raga merekapun sudah menyatu layaknya sebuah cinta, hanya saja tubuh atau raga mereka terpisah. Namun hati mereka tetap menyatu.

"_oppa_!"

"_waeyo chagi_?"

"_kajja_ kita berangkat sekolah"

"_ne kajja chagi_"

Mereka berdua, kini tengah memakai seragam senior High school, sang oppa bernama cho kyumin dan sang adik bernama cho minhyun, semua orang yang melihat mereka pasti akan selalu menyangka mereka adalah sepasang kekasih, MEMANG benar, namun bukan itu yang menjadi masalah, namun status mereka yang _sedarah_ adalah hal tabu yang membuat hal itu menjadi janggal. Tubuh mereka dan gender mereka memang berbeda. Namun wajah mereka yang kembar memang mirip hanya saja, sang kakak yang berjenis kelamin namja dan sang adik yang berjenis kelamin yeoja yang membedakan penampilan mereka.

Sang kakak tersenyum dengan lembut pada sang adik yang manis, sang kakak yang bernama kyumin atau akrab disapa oleh sang adik dengan kyungie oppa dan sang adik bernama minhyun dan akrab disapa dengan sebutan hyunnie kini sedang berjalan berdampingan, ya..betul mereka memang tinggal bersama dan ditinggalkan oleh kedua orang tua mereka sendiri dikorea selatan.

Sang _appa_ yang seorang pengusaha menyebabkan _appa_ mereka jarang sekali dirumah, karena appa mereka yang selalu saja pergi keluar negri untuk bisnis, _eomma_ merekapun mengikuti sang appa. Appa mereka bernama cho kyuhyun dia adalah seorang namja yang sangat tampan, tubuhnya tinggi, kulitnya putih pucat dan rambutnya ikal kecoklatan juga jangan lupakan kedua bola mata obsidiannya yang indah. Eomma mereka sangat imut dan manis, cho sungmin seorang namja, namun dia dapat melahirkan karena memiliki rahim, dia adalah namja istimewa yang dimilikki oleh appa mereka. Sungmin adalah namja yang sangat hangat dan memiliki senyuman dan mata yang akan seorang selalu membuat cho kyuhyun bertekuk lutut.

Sungmin telah melahirkan dua buah hati yang sangat tampan dan manis, dan hal itu membuat kyuhyun semakin mencintainya, mereka adalah keluarga yang cukup bahagia saat dulu.

~~~ TWIN LOVE BEGIN ~~~

Kyumin pov

Seperti biasa, aku dan hyunnie sekarang akan berangkat sekolah. Sekolah kami dekat dari rumah kami, jadi kami selalu berjalan kaki menuju sekolah, kugenggam tangan hyunnie dengan lembut dan tersenyum padanya. Dan iapun membalas senyumanku padanya, kami bisa terus begini saat kami bersama dirumah atau saat mau berangkat sekolah. Karena jika kami sudah sampai dan menginjakkan kaki didepan sekolah sudah pasti _yeoja – yeoja_ genit itu akan memisahkanku dari hyunnie, itu adalah hal yang paling memuakan selama aku hidup didunia ini, untuk berpura – pura aku dan hyunnie tidak memiliki hubungan yang lebih dari saudara kembar dihadapan semua orang.

Kalau bisa memilih, aku tidak ingin terlahir menjadi seorang namja yang tampan dan juga kembaran hyunnie agar aku bisa bebas mencintainya dihadapan orang lain, namun tuhan berkata lain. Aku terlahir dengan wajah yang tampan dan mirip dengan _appa_, padahal aku sudah bersikap dingin pada mereka semua, tetapi kenapa mereka tidak bisa menjauh dariku sedikit saja dan membiarkanku untuk hidup tenang.

"_chagi_, apa kamu tidak risih jika _yeoja – yeoja_ itu setiap hari melakukan hal - hal itu padaku?"

"memangnya kenapa _oppa_?"

"karena aku tidak menyukainya, aku hanya ingin bersamamu, bukan menanggapi hal yang tidak penting dari mereka"

"_arrasseo_, lalu oppa mau apa? Oppa mau mereka tau hubungan kita dan kita dikeluarkan dari sekolah eoh?"

"a.._ania_, _oppa_ tidak mau, tapi oppa tetap tidak menyukainya"

"eung~ _arra_~"

"lalu?"

"ya.., mau bagaimana lagi, _oppa_ harus melakukan dan menahannya _oppa_. Jika _oppa_ mau kita selamat, _arra_? Ahh! Sudah sampai! Nahhh.. sekarang _oppa_ layani saja mereka ne? bye~"

"_kyumin oppa!"_

"_kyungie prince! Kyaaa!"_

"_oppa! Marry me!"_

"_kyaaa! Oppa!"_

"yakkk! Cho minhyun! Tunggu! aissshhh"

Hah~ , dasar minhyun, walaupun dia menyembunyikan perasaan sakitnya karena melihatku digoda oleh _yeoja_ lain, namun aku tetap bisa merasakan kepedihan itu dari matanya, ia selalu memakai topeng untuk menutupi perasaannya yang terluka. Aku tau dia tidak ingin membuatku khawatir, terpaksa aku harus melayani _yeoja - yeoja_ aneh yang kini mengerubungi tubuhku hanya untuk meminta foto karena aku adalah anak seorang cho kyuhyun yang tampan.

Minhyun pov

Hahaha, sebenarnya aku juga tidak menyukai hal itu, namun aku harus bagaimana lagi? Untuk melindungi _oppa_. Aku hanya harus pura – pura tidak tau dan tetap tersenyum. Walaupun sebenarnya hatiku sakit melihatnya didekati _yeoja_ lain. Terkadang ada _yeoja – yeoja_ yang minta untuk berkenalan dengan _oppa _melalui aku, karena mereka tau aku adalah adik _oppa_. Kalau tidak salah saat itu kami masih duduk dibangku kelas 2.

*flash back*

"_eoni!"_

"_ne?"_

"_eumm~ boleh aku minta tolong?"_

"_minta tolong apa?"_

"_eoni ikut aku.."_

_Yeoja itu kini menarik pergelangan tangan minhyun menuju tempat yang tidak ia sebutkan, dari gesture tubuhnya, minhyun tau kalau yeoja itu sedang tergesa. Sesampainya ditempat yang yeoja itu maksud, yeoja itu menarik nafasnya berat dan menundukan wajahnya._

"_waeyo?"_

"_aku.., aku menyukai kyumin oppa, bolehkah aku meminta nomor ponselnya?"_

"_m..mwo?"_

"_ne.., aku mohon eoni.., aku sangat menyukainya"_

"_arrasseo"_

_Minhyun menjawab dengan lirih dan memberikan nomor ponsel kyumin pada yeoja tersebut. Mungkin minhyun merasa iba dengannya._

"_gomawo eoni!"_

"_cheonma" terseyum dengan terpaksa pada yeoja tersebut, saat pulang sekolah, tidak biasa – biasanya kyung pulang tanpa menunggu minhyun. Akhirnya dengan menarik nafasnya berat, minhyunpun akhirnya memutuskan untuk pulang._

_Sesampainya dirumah, ia melihat kyung sedang duduk diruang tengah dengan wajah merah menahan amarah._

"_oppa? Kenapa belum ganti baju?"_

_Kyung hanya melihat kearah minhyun tanpa berkata apapun dengan wajah dinginnya dan berlalu meninggalkan minhyun begitu saja._

DEG!

'oppa' teriak minhyun didalam hatinya saat melihat kyumin bersikap dingin padanya.

"oppa.. wae?"

"…"

"oppa.."

"wae?"

"kenapa mendiamkan hyunnie?"

"gwenchana"

"tapi oppa.."

"…"kyumin kembali diam dan meninggalkannya kekamar.

"hah~"

Minhyun memberanikan dirinya untuk menyusul kyung kekamar dan berbicara padanya, namun kyung sedang mengganti bajunya dengan piyama dan bersiap untuk tidur.

"oppa~"

"waeyo?"

"mianhae"

"untuk apa?"

"karena sudah memberikan nomor ponsel oppa dengan orang lain"

"ne"

"jinjja?"

"hm"

"tapi oppa masih marah sama hyunnie" minhyun mempoutkan bibirnya dengan lucu.

"ani"

"tapi oppa.."

"sudahlah"

"ne"

Dengan tiba – tiba kyung mendekatkan dirinya pada minhyun dan merengkuh minhyun kedalam pelukannya.

"jangan lakukan hal apapun yang menyangkut yeoja – yeoja aneh itu lagi ne? arrachi?"

"ne.., arrasseo oppa, mianhae"

"gwenchana.., saranghae"

"nado saranghae..oppa"

Kyumin mencium lembut bibir hyunnie, hyunnie sempat kaget, namun hyunnie membalas kecupan lembut itu dan perlahan kecupan itu menjadi lumatan – lumatan.

"eung..oppa.." kyung meremas breast hyunnie dengan lembut.

"wae eum?"

"eung..geli…ahhh" kyung memasukan lidahnya dan menyusuri goa mulut hyunnie dengan nakal, hyunnie yang mendapat perlakuan itu hanya bisa menerima dan tidak membantah.

Tangan kyung yang nakal kini menyusuri seragam yang belum sempat ia lepas dan mencari dua gundukan kenyal yang sangat besar, kyung meremasnya dengan lembut dan memainkan nipple yang mungkin sudah menegang dari luar bra hyunnie.

"eung~ ahh~"

Erangan demi erangan hyunnie semakin membuat junior kyung horny, memang beginilah yang kyung lakukan pada minhyunnie tercintanya jika marah, ia akan menyesapi dan merasakan setiap inci tubuh minhyun untuk membuktikan cinta yang meledak didalam hatinya.

Kyung melepas bra miliki hyunnie dan kini ia mulai memainkan nipplenya dan mengelus nipple hyunnie dengan lembut, tubuh hyunnie hanya bisa menggeliat kegelian dan membuat tubuhnya yang montok itu menegang, tubuh minhyun yang motok diwarisi dari sang eomma, wangi tubuh minhyun bagaikan candu untuk kyung dan tidak akan pernah membuatnya bosan.

"ukhh..ahhh..oohhhh..terushhhh enakkkhhh"

Dengan seringaiannya yang khas, akhirnya kyung dan hyunniepun melakukannya, membuktikan cinta mereka dengan sentuhan – sentuhan kasih sayang, membuktikannya dengan cara yang berbeda, karena itulah cinta terus tertanam dihati mereka.

*kaga mau nulis NC banyak – banyak #ketawa nista*

Akhirnya setelah kejadian ini, minhyun tidak lagi mau berurusan dengan yeoja – yeoja aneh yang selalu mengejar oppanya, karena menurut oppanya, yeoja – yeoja itu hanya mengincar wajah dan hartanya saja, mereka hanya memakai topeng yang tidak tau keasliannya, kyung hanya mencintai seorang cho minhyun sang adik dan tidak ada yang lain dihatinya perlu digaris bawahi? CHO MINHYUN hanya dia yang kyung cintai.

*flash back off*

Hahaha, itu benar – benar hal yang menyenangkan sekaligus menyebalkan karena oppa dingin padaku, walaupun aku tau dia tidak akan sanggup untuk dingin padaku.

Tidak terasa aku sudah sampai didepan kelas, sekolah kami adalah sekolah yang cukup besar dan juga mewah. Karena tidak sembarangan orang yang bisa sekolah disini, anak – anak para pengusaha dan para pejabat sekolah disini, asal kalian tau saja, yeoja – yeoja yang suka sekali menjadi stalker oppa adalah anak – anak dari pebisnis dan pejabat. Tapi entah mengapa, atau mereka tidak memiliki pekerjaan lain atau apa karena mereka selalu menjadi stalker oppa dan menguntit oppa kemana – mana, bahkan mereka menyebut diri mereka fans oppa dan mereka juga memiliki panggilan tersendiri untuk oppa yaitu "ice prince" karena sifat cool oppa, mereka sangat menyukainya.

Bahkan aku juga tau page dan blog yang dibuat oleh mereka khusus untuk mem-post foto terbaru oppa yang tampan, mereka memang aneh, bahkan oppa bukan seorang artis. Namun mereka memperlakukan oppa bak seorang artis yang terkenal seperti super junior.

Padahalkan aku orang yang oppa cintai, tapi fans – fans itu tetap saja menyukai oppa. Ck, oppa itu memang kelewatan cuek dan dingin sampai – sampai dia sama sekali tidak memperdulikan sifat mereka yang berlebihan dan kelewatan, karena oppa terus bersikap dingin, karena sikap itu mereka menganggap oppa namja yang misterius dan semakin menyukai oppa.

Aku masuk kedalam kelas, aku duduk disamping temanku bernama jo youngmin dia juga memiliki saudara kembar sepertiku yang bernama jo kwangmin, namun kwang duduk dengan oppa.

"annyeong youngmin-ahh"

"annyeong minhyun-ahh"

"apa ada pr?"

"tidak ada, kemana oppamu?"

"seperti biasa"

"hihi, kasihan dia"

"hehe, mau bagaimana lagi"

"ck, lain kali oppamu menyamar saja sebelum kesekolah"

"hahaha, ada – ada saja kamu"

Tidak lama setelah aku dan young bercanda, oppapun datang dan menatapku dengan tatapan dingin miliknya, aisssh eotokhe? Dia pasti mengalami hal buruk hari ini.

"oppa.."

Dia hanya melihatku sebentar dan berlalu ketempat duduknya yang letaknya dibelakang dan tidur dengan wajah yang ditangkupkan dengan tangan dimeja, pasti ia kelelahan. Akhirnya aku putuskan untuk mendekatinya ditempat duduk dan duduk disampingnya untuk mengecek keadaannya.

"oppa, gwenchana?"

"gwenchana"

"jinjja? Penyakit oppa kambuh ne?"

"ani"

"kajja kita ke ruang kesehatan"

"ania, nan gwenchana"

"oppa.. sini hyunnie periksa" minhyun memaksa agar sang kakak mau melihat wajahnya dan menarik kepala sang kakak dan menangkupkan pipi sang kakak, mendekatkan keningnya dengan kening sang kakak untuk mengecek suhunya.

"omo! Tubuhmu panas sekali oppa!"

"ania, aku tidak apa - apa"

"huh! Oppa ini keras kepala sekali sih!"

"sudahlah kamu kembali saja" kyung kembali keposisinya yang tadi dan tertidur lagi.

"tapi oppa, aku tidak mau oppa sampai pingsan dan kambuh, jadi kita ke ruang kesehatan saja ne?"

Aku merangkul tangannya dan menariknya untuk pergi namun dia menghempaskan tanganku dengan kasar.

"o..oppa.."

"….."

Aku menundukan kepalaku, aku tau dia pasti marah padaku karena aku meninggalkannya bersama yeoja – yeoja itu tanpa menunggunya, aku tau aku salah, tapi dia tidak pernah memperlakukan aku dengan kasar begini.

Ring ding dong ring ding dong…

Belpun berbunyi dan dengan terpaksa aku harus meninggalkan oppa dan kembali ketempat dudukku yang semula, aku menatapnya dengan sendu dan aku sama sekali belum bisa meninggalkannya dalam keadaan seperti itu, namun guru kini sudah datang, aku harus kembali.

Jujur aku sangat gelisah melihat wajahnya yang sangat pucat pasi, walaupun ia menyembunyikan wajahnya, namun aku tau ia sekarang pasti sedang sakit dan menahan kesakitan itu, aku sama sekali tidak konsentrasi belajar saat ini karenannya membuatku khawatir.

*flash back*

Kyuhyun, sungmin dan juga minhyun yang kini ada didalam gendongan sungmin sedang cemas menunggu kabar dari dokter yang memeriksa keadaan kyumin yang kritis karena kekurangan nafas sehabis diculik oleh seseorang yang memiliki masalah dengan perusahaan kyuhyun, kyumin diculik dengan sengaja dan dia diletakan kedalam bagasi, saat itu umurnya masih 6 tahun dan dia sama sekali tidak berfikir kalau orang yang mengajaknya pulang atas nama appanya kini tengah menyebabkannya berada ditengah bahaya.

"kok kyungie tidak kembali juga ne.., ini sudah 30 menit"

"oppa kemana cih" terlihat sangat khawatir, entah perasaan apa, dia merasakan perasaan yang tidak enak sama

sekali.

"kita tunggu saja ne"

"Agassi!"

"eh? Ada apa pak ?"

"tadi saya melihat ada seorang anak laki – laki yang diculik oleh orang yang tidak dikenal, saya mau menolong

tapi terlambat.. hosh hosh"

"m..mwo? diculik?"

"ne.., mereka memakai penutup wajah semua, namun saya sudah mencatat nomor plat mobilnya dan melaporkan..hosh"

"bu gulu oppa tenapa?"

"o..oppamu..diculik hyunnie..eotokhe?"

"diculik?"

Deg!

"n..ne.., nan eotokhe?"

"tenang bu, sudah saya laporkan dan polisi juga sedang mencari, tolong kabarkan orang tuanya"

"n..ne"

Setelah itu guru hyunnie dan kyungpun menghubungi umma mereka dan umma mereka memberitahukan pada appanya,minhyun terlihat sangat pucat saat memikirkan oppanya, dia belum mengerti arti culik itu apa, namun menurutnya itu mengerikan.

"hiks..hiks, gelap.. kyungie tatut…hiks umma.. appa hiks"

Kyung terus menggedor bagasi berharap ada yang mau membukakan pintunya namun tidak ada satupun yang dapat mendengarnya.

Deg!

"o..oppa..hiks"

"eh? Waeyo hyunnie?"

"oppa..hiks dalam bahaya..hiks..tatut..hiks"

DUKK DUKK

"buka! Kyung mau pulang! Hiks hhh~ hhh~ appa! Umma!"

Dengan meremas dadanya karena merasa sesak, kyung yang semakin melemahpun kini telah diam, dadanya sangat sesak dan ruangan kini sangat gelap, kyung hanya bisa berdoa dan memanggil nama hyunnie didalam hatinya.

'hyunnie-ah'

Hah~ hah~ hah~

Deg..deg

"oppa..hiks..oppa..hah..hah" kini minhyun jatuh terduduk sembari meremas dadanya dan menundukan kepala.

"h..hyunnie.., kamu kenapa nak?" gurunya yang melihat hal itupun panik.

Seakan merasakan apa yang kyung rasakan, minhyun kini sangat berkeringat dan merasa nafasnya semakin sesak dan sulit.

"o..oppa..hah..hah"

'hyunnie..'

Kyung akhirnya tidak sadarkan diri, kesadarannya kini benar – benar hilang.

BRUKK

"hyunnie!"

Minhyun yang merasakannya kini telah ambruk dan pingsan, sungmin yang baru datang dan melihat minhyun dengan gurunya merasa sangat cemas, ia sangat merasa bersalah dengan apa yang telah ia lakukan, seharusnya sungmin menjemput kyung dan hyunnie dengan cepat, tetapi karena tokonya sedang tidak ada yang menjaga, terpaksa ia datang terlambat.

"hyunnie..hiks hyunnie chagi bangun!"

Sungmin kini memeluk tubuh minhyun yang sudah lemas karena sesak nafas, gurunya hanya panik dan

kebingungan melakukan apa, sungmin benar – benar sangat menyesal saat mendapat kabar kalau kyung telah diculik.

Akhirnya polisi dapat menyelamatkan kyung, dan akhirnya kyungpun selamat, namun asma yang ia milikki menyebabkan dirinya lemas dan kekurangan nafas dan kritis.

"o…oppa mianhae hiks hiks"

"sudah chagi, ini bukan salahmu arrasseo?"

"allacceo umma"

"kamu sudah tidak apa – apakan hyunnie chagi?"

"titak umma..cudah titak apa – apa"

Dokterpun keluar dari ruang UGD dan tersenyum.

"bagaimana keadaan kyung yesung hyung?" kyuhyun terlihat prustasi, karena ia menyalahkan dirinya sebagai

penyebab anaknya diculik, kyu sangat prustasi dan depresi.

"syukurlah dia sudah membaik karena sudah kuberikan oksigen, dia kekurangan nafas, seandainya terlambat sedikit saja, mungkin dia bias meninggal"

"gomawo yesung hyung!"

"ne.., hyunnie kenapa?"

"dia sedih melihat oppanya, bolehkah sekarang kami mengunjunginya?"

"sangat boleh, setelah ia dipindahkan kekamar rawat"

"syukurlah"

kamar rawat

"oppa! Wenchana?" kyung yang sudah tersadar dari pingsannya kini tersenyum pada sang adik.

"wenchana…"

"jinjja? Eodi appoyo?"

"epceo~"

"huh~ cukullah, oppa cepat teluall dali lumah cakit ya? Hyunnie titak cuka dicini, bau obat – obat ueekkk"

"allacceo chagi"

"gomawo~" hyunnie reflek mencium bibir kyung sekilas.

"eh!"

"hehehe waeyo oppa?" yang mencium hanya bisa senyum lima jari saja, haha, itulah anak kecil.

"a..anio!"

deg..deg

kyung memegang dada sebelah kirinya yang kini berdetak dengan kencang, ia masih belum mengerti perasaan itu apa, dan ia hanya bisa mengerdipkan mata bulatnya dengan lucu.

"hehehe"

*flash back end*

Kyumin pov

Kepalaku sangat pusing gara – gara yeoja paparazzi itu mengajakku berbicara yang tidak jelas dan menyebabkan bajuku berantakan karena serbuan mereka yang seperti seorang paparazzi ya begitulah kegiatanku sehari – hari, harus sabar dalam menghadapi mereka. Lebih baik aku ke balkon saja untuk istirahat dan tidur.

Aku berjalan pergi keatap, dan sepertinya minhyun mengikutiku, aku mencoba untuk pura – pura tidak tau dan meneruskan jalanku ke balkon. Sesampainya dibalkon akupun mengambil posisi untuk tidur dan istirahat, karena ini adalah tempat favoriteku dengan hyunnie untuk bersama, tempat yang tenang dan tidak mungkin kan para yeoja aneh akan kesini, karena ini masih pelajaran, jangan salahkan otakku yang genius ini karena menurun dari appa, jadi untuk apa aku belajar kan *narsis banget lo kyung!*.

Aku tertidur dan kurasakan kepalaku kini tidak menyentuh lantai lagi aku tau ini minhyun, dia pasti meletakan kepalaku diatas pahanya seperti biasa, dan akupun tertidur.

Author pov

Kini kedua insan telah bersama, kemarahan, kebahagiaan, dan semua kini menyatu dalam diri mereka, saat mereka kecil, mereka sama sekali tidak mengerti hal itu apa, namun itulah yang disebut dengan cinta, namun mereka berdua tidak menyadari kalau ada seseorang yang memperhatikan mereka.

Orang itu terus mengambil foto kyung dan minhyun dari kejauhan dan mengirimkan foto – foto itu pada sang bos yang berada dinegri seberang.

"appa tidak akan merestui kalian, sampai matipun, appa tidak akan pernah merestui kalian! Sebelum syarat appa kalian kabulkan!"

Dengan membanting ponselnya karena kesal, namja berambut ikal itupun menuliskan sesuatu dikertasnya, kini ia didalam ruang kerjanya sebagai seorang presdir.

"lakukan rencana kita"

Ia menelphone seseorang dengan ponselnya yang lain, karena ia memiliki banyak ponsel dan tersenyum seringai dan tidak bisa diartikan.

**~ TBC / END ~**

**Kyaaa~~~~~~~~~~~~~ jelek!**

**Mian ne.. kalau ceritanya flat dan tidak seru…. *bow***

**Sekali lagi aku ingetin kalau misalnya ada kesamaan tempat dll mohon maaf**

**Karena ini pemikiran author dan some one yang merasa pernah tau**

**Kkk~~ tolong komentarnya ya…..**

**Review please ^^**

**Makasih….**

**TBC / end ?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Tittle : Twins love**

**Author : 137hyunhee (Aulia)**

**Pairing : _kyumin_ & kyungiehyun**

**Genre : romance, AU(?),gaje(?),hurt/confort(?) , OOC.**

**Disclaimer : **

**_plot is mine, this FF is mine, but the cast belong to god and him self and family but kyu belong to ming and ming belong to kyu^^._**

**_Summary :_**

**_Ketika cinta datang dengan berjalannya waktu dan mereka tidak menyadari perasaan mereka, apa yang akan mereka lakukan?._**

**Rated : T**

**Length : chapter**

***cuap – cuap author :**

**HAI! Aku kembali lagi **

**FF ini berdasarkan pengalaman pribadi saya dengan seseorang, NOT PLAGIAT**

**Tapi maaf kalau misalnya ada kesamaan dalam cerita dan lainnya, karena tidak disengaja ff ini bisa berubah – ubah seiring waktu dan ratednya juga bisa berubah XD ffnya jangan diflame ne. jangan bash castnya, tapi authornya kkk~**

**Yauda gak ush lama, silahkan baca.**

**Cast :**

**cho kyumin as kyumin child (OC)**

**cho minhyun as kyumin child(OC)**

**lee sungmin as cho sungmin**

**cho kyuhyun as cho kyuhyun**

**and other cast**

**WARNING! :**

**TIDAK SESUAI EYD**

**Don't like don't read**

**No bashing!**

**And no plagiat!**

**NO FLAME**

**NO SILENT READERS!**

**HAPPY READING**

Cinta memang sangatlah rumit, tidak akan ada yang bisa menebak atau memprediksikannya. Cinta sangat suka berkunjung kedalam hati dan juga suka pergi meninggalkan hati itu, bahkan, seorang detektif maupun polisi tidak bisa menganalisis datangnya cinta.

Dan cinta juga tidak bisa dipaksa atau terpaksa datang, cinta itu memang aneh, satu detik dia tersenyum, tetapi detik kemudian dia bersedih. Tidak ada yang bisa memecahkan rumusan cinta tersebut, yang kini mereka rasakan hanyalah sebuah perasaan hangat dan nyaman, yang merasup kedalam hati masing – masing insan yang sedang merasakan cinta.

*story begin*

Author pov

Minhyun dan kyumin masih didalam posisi mereka masing – masing. Minhyun kini meminjamkan pahanya untuk sang _oppa_ tidur, memang ini bukan kegiatan yang tidak biasa, mereka memang sering melakukannya bersama, tertawa, bersedih, dan juga marah ditempat tersebut dan sudah pasti tidur dengan posisi tersebut.

Tempat yang menjadi tempat favorite mereka berdua, tempat dimana kyung tidur selain ruang kesehatan. Tempat yang cukup nyaman, disekelilingnya terdapat langit biru yang membentang,Ya..benar, ini adalah balkon sekolah tempat mereka berdua bersembunyi. Minhyun masih memandang oppanya dengan tersenyum, hatinya selalu berdegub kencang dikala melihat wajah _oppa_nya yang sedang terlelap maupun sedang tersenyum disaat mata indah itu terbuka dan bertemu dengan manik matanya.

Perasaan itu muncul ketika mereka masih kecil, tidak pernah ada yang menyangka kalau itu adalah perasaan lebih dari seorang kakak pada adik, maupun adik pada kakak, perasaan yang hangat dan nyaman yang menjadi candu untuk mereka berdua. Bahkan orang tua mereka hanya menganggap cinta mereka hanya cinta sesaat karena emosi yang masih sangat labil. Namun mereka salah mengira kalau hal itu benar terjadi.

"oppa.., apakah oppa ingat kejadian saat kecil?" minhyun masih memandangi wajah sang oppa yang tertidur dengan lelap, ia tersenyum sambil bercerita sendiri.

"…" kyung tertidur dengan pulsa tanpa menjawab atau mendengar apa yang hyun bicarakan.

"hihihi, aku sangat ingat wajah polosmu itu oppa, aku bahkan sangat menyukai wajah kecil polosmu itu.."

"…"

"ne.., kalau kita ingat – ingat ternyata kita memang sangat lucu ya…"

Seakan menerawang dan mengingat kembali kejadian tersebut, minhyun tersenyum dan melihat kearah langit sambil memegang jantungnya yang semakin berdegub.

*flash back*

***in jeju beach, 20 july 2002***

"oppa dimana ya.."

Saat itu minhyun sedang berada dipantai, ia sedang mencari oppanya karena ia merasa bersalah pada oppanya, ia sudah janji mau menemani oppanya, tapi ia malah pergi bersama zhoumi sang paman. Minhyun berjalan menyusuri pantai untuk menemukan oppanya, deburan ombak semakin lama semakin keras, minhyun yang seorang anak kecil masih menikmati ice cream yang ia beli dengan zhoumi ditaman hiburan.

Sembari membawa balon pinknya ia masih mencari oppanya, umurnya dengan kyumin masih menginjak 7 tahun, mereka berdua kabur kejeju karena sedang marah pada appa dan umma mereka. Marah karena sang appa yang mulai tidak memperdulikan anak – anaknya yang masih haus akan kasih sayang , dan marah karena suatu hal yang tidak pernah sama sekali bisa terfikirkan oleh orang tua mereka.

"oppa!"

Kyumin akhirnya ditemukan oleh minhyun, kyumin sedang teduduk dipinggir pantai sembari melihat pemandangan yang indah dihadapannya, minhyun memandang wajah oppanya yang kini sedang berfikir, anak 7 tahun? Memang hal yang aneh kalau mereka sudah dewasa, namun karena orang tua mereka yang pergi, menyebabkan mereka menjadi dewasa.

"ne?" sembari melihat kearah minhyun.

"oppa cedang apa dicini cendilian?"

"oppa anyah mau liat pemandangan yang indah.." berdiri dan mendekati minhyunnienya.

"capi hyunnie cudah nyali – nyali oppa dali tadi dan balu ketemu..hufft" minhyun mempoutkan bibirnya dengan lucu karena kesal.

"allaceo, mian ne?"dengan tiba – tiba kyung mengecup bibir hyunnie sekilas, dan minhyun yang merasakan dan melihatnya hanya bisa membulatkan matanya dengan lucu.

"eungg~ oppa tadi itu apa?"

"itu cepelti yang appa dan umma lakukan hehehe" kyung yang merasa malu hanya bisa menggaruk tengkuknya yang sama sekali tidak gatal.

"eumm..begitu ne.."

"eumm, mian ne?"

"umm~ ne oppa wenchana.. hehehe" dengan memamerkan gigi kelincinya pada kyung, membuat minhyun mau memaafkannya, walaupun kyung sedih saat ditinggal minhyun ketaman bermain tanpa mengajaknya.

"tenapa tamu dicini hyunnie, alusna kamu main cama mimi ajucci tan ditaman belmain?"

"ne oppa, keunde.., hyunnie mauna cama oppa, tidak boleh eo?"

"oleh chagi, hehehe"

"oppa.."

"hm?"

"oppa beljanjilah.." minhyun menatap manik mata kyung yang sangat indah menurutnya, manik mata yang cukup memabukan.

"eung? Janji apa?"

"oppa akan belcama hyunnie dimanapun oppa belada? Allachi?" minhyun menautkan jari kelinking mereka berdua, pinky promise memang sering mereka berdua lakukan bersama.

"ummm~~ kulleom! Oppa akan janji untuk hyunnie chagi, oppa akan menjaga hyunnie! Oppa janji! kkkk~"

"oppa, kapan kita pulang? Hyunnie kangen appa & umma.."

"campai appa & umma mau melestui kita.."

"kulleom oppa, talau appa tidak melestui eotte?"

"belalti kita alus Kabul dali lumah kkk~"

"waeyo? Tenapa teltawa cepelti appa?"

"hihi, ania…, cebenalnya oppa.. umm.. kalena oppa…"

"melestui apa oppa? Tenapa oppa tidak bilang apa – apa cama hyunnie"

"melestui.. umm…"

"apa oppa?" dengan mendekatkan wajahnya kehadapan kyung, minhyun yang berwajah polos bertanya – Tanya.

Deg..deg

"umm…itu…kalena"

"kalena apa?"

Deg..deg..

"kalena oppa cinta.. oppa cinta hyunnie! Callanghae! Telus oppa mau menikahi hyunnie!"

Deg!

"cincca? O..oppa tidak boong eoh?"

"a..ani!…oppa tidak boong matanya oppa ajak hyunnie kecini…" dengan menundukan wajahnya karena malu dengan perasaanya sendiri, jantung kyung masih saja berdetak tidak beraturan.

"oppa wae? Oppa cakit ne? tita kedoktel ne? nanti bial oppa cembuh.."

"anio, oppa titak apa – apa"

"cincca?"

"ne…oppa titak apa – apa" minhyun yang ingin mengecek keadaan tubuh kyung dari suhunya, perlahan minhyun mendekatkan keningnya pada kening kyung, kyung masih belum mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi pada dirinya dan jantungnya kini, yang ia pernah dengar itu, itu namanya cinta.

"k..kamu cedang apa eo?" kini minhyun sudah menempelkan keningnya pada kening sang oppa.

"cedang mengecek cuhu tubuh oppa, cepelti yang umma lakukan"

"t..tapi..te..tenapa halus begitu?"

"hehehe jantung oppa tenapa?"tanpa sadar minhyun memegang dada sebelah kiri kyung yang sudah meledak – ledak seperti petasan.

Deg..deg

"oppa tenapa! Oppa!"

Kyung yang merasa kini tubuhnya lemas karena jantungnya, hanya diam dan mengerdip – ngerdipkan matanya dengan lucu.

"oppa..?"

"…."

"hihihi, bunyina.. tenceng"

Setelah beberapa detik kemudian, kyung tersadar dari lamunannya.

"y..yakk, tenapa dipegang" kyung menyingkirkan tangan hyunnie yang tadi menyentuh dadanya dengan halus.

"hihihi"

"wae..waeyo?"

"oppa.. nado callange, hyunnie juja ingin menikah dengan oppa…" minhyun kini langsung menubruk tubuhnya dengan kyung, mereka kini berpelukan didekat senja pantai yang sangat indah, dua manusia yang masih belum mengerti cinta, namun mereka sudah diberikan cinta oleh tuhan, dan itulah cinta.

*flash back off*

"tuh kan lucu..hihi"

Minhyun memandangi wajah oppanya yang terlihat lelah, ada perasaan khawatir yang kini menghinggap didalam hatinya, perasaan khawatir karena pada kenyataannya appa mereka masih belum bisa merestui hubungan ini, dan khawatir kalau kelak appa mereka akan melakukan hal yang tidak masuk akal.

Tidak sadar, minhyun ikut tertidur dengan bersandar ditembok beton balkon. Mereka mungkin kelelahan, beruntung minhyun memegang kunci balkon dan kunci ruangan tertentu, jadi dia dan kyung bisa pulang jam berapa saja.

*flash back*

"yunho ajucci, tolong kyungie..hiks"

"eh? Kyung? Wae?"

"kyungie melacakan pelacaan aneh ajucci"

"mwo? Perasaan apa?"

"umm, cetiap kyung meliat hyunnie, akan melaca nyaman dan cetiap hyunnie menatap kyungie, jantung kyungie dug dig dag dig dug begitu.."

"oh.. itu namanya cinta kyung.. MWO! KALIAN!" yunho, ya, dia adalah kakak kakek kandung kyung dan minhyun, sekaligus appa dari cho kyuhyun kini sangat shock dengan apa yang ia dengar.

"hiks..hiks.."

"eh..eh uljimma, harabeoji tidak akan marah kyung..sssttt" dengan cepat yunho memeluk kyung dan mengelus punggungnya pelan.

"lalu kyungie alus gimana harabeoji?"

"arrasseo, kamu ikut harabeoji ke jeju, kita bicarakan disana dan pikirkan disana ne.."

"ne allacceo"

"kyu! Anak – anak kita kemana?!"

"eh? Bukannya mereka main ditaman belakang?"

"ani! Aku melihatnnya pergi dengan yunho appa, itu mereka kenapa terburu – buru, apa yang telah mereka lakukan?"

"MWO! Mau kemana mereka!"

"cepat susul mereka kyu! Palli hiks..hiks" sungmin kini terisak melihat kedua anaknya pergi begitu saja tanpa membawa bajunya.

"ne..ne.. uljimma, aku akan pergi.."

"cepat!"

Kyuhyun pov

Aissh, anak – anakku ini memang benar – benar evil. Mereka suka sekali mengerjaiku. Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk menghubungi yunho appa dengan ponselku.

"yoboseyo.., appa! Kau mau kemanakan anakku ah?!"

"…."

"aissh kau ini!"

"…."

"arra! Arra! Kalian jangan kemana – kemana selain tempat itu ne! aku akan kesana!"

Hah~, benar – benar,aku bingung dengan apa yang terjadi sebenarnya pada keluarga kecilku, baru kemarin aku dan sungmin hyung kembali kekorea, tetapi sekarang ada masalah lagi. Kyung datang padaku dan menceritakan hal yang tidak pernah aku anggap serius selama ini.

Ia menceritakan kalau melihat minhyun, ia akan merasakan perasaan aneh didadanya dan jika melihat minhyun tersenyum padanya dia akan kebingungan, dan aku tau itu perasaan cinta, kyung mencintai saudarinya sendiri, saudari kandungnya, bahkan bukan hanya kandung tapi kembar.

Ya tuhan! Apa salahku sampai kau menghukumku begini! Apa yang harus kulakukan, aku sangat bingung untuk mengambil keputusan apa, dan sebelumnya sungmin juga mengatakan kalau minhyun menceritakan hal yang sama padanya, bahwa minhyun juga mencintai kyung.

Kyuhyun pov end

Yunho pov

"kami ke villa jeju milikku kyu"

"…"

"ya.. kami tidak akan kemana – mana, dan ada yang mau aku bicarakan padamu kyu"

"…."

Kyu menelphoneku dengan nada yang sangat panik dan sangat khawatir, memang aku salah karena membawa kedua buah hatinya untuk kabur ke jeju saat ini, kumatikan telephone dari kyu.

Hah, anak – anak ini memang benar – benar membuatku bingung, tetapi jika tidak begini, masalah mereka tidak akan selesai. Aku memahami perasaan mereka, ditinggal oleh orang tua bukanlah hal mudah untuk anak berusia 7 tahun. Dan kulihat kyung benar – benar sangat bertanggung jawab dalam menjaga sang adik.

Kulihat wajah polos mereka yang kini sedang tertidur didalam mobilku. Kami sudah sampai dijeju dan aku memakai mobil yang dibawa supirku, aku memang memiliki sebuah villa di jeju dan meninggalkan satu mobil untuk berpergian. Aku sangat tidak tega dikala melihat mereka sedih dan meminta tolong padaku, perasaan itu akan sulit sekali hilang, walaupun mungkin saja orang lain akan menganggap cinta mereka hanyalah cinta monyet anak kecil dan saat dewasa mungkin saja mereka akan lupa.

Tetapi sepertinya hal itu akan sangat sulit, entahlah, mungkin hanya firasatku saja, semoga pembicaraanku dengan kyu nanti akan menghasilkan jawaban.

Setelah aku berada divillaku, aku meminta jae yang masih divilla kami untuk membantuku menggendong kedua anak manis yang tampak seperti malaikat ini *kyuhyun : anak evil appa, yunho :

"boo! Tolong aku~"

"ne chagi~"

"kamu gendong minhyun dan aku gendong kyung ne?"

"arrasseo~, kenapa mereka berdua kesini? Bukan seharusnya mereka diseoul untuk menyambut kedua orang tua mereka?" sembari menggendong minhyun yang kelelahan, jae melihat kearah yunho penuh tanda Tanya.

"ne yeobo.., tapi ada suatu masalah, nanti akan aku jelaskan.."

"ah.. begitu, ayo masuk"

"ne.. kajja" dengan mengeratkan gendongannya pada kyung, jae dan yunhopun berjalan berdampingan dan memasuki villa milik mereka berdua.

Setelah mereka memasuki villa mereka, mereka membaringkan kyung dikasur tamu yang sudah disiapkan jaejoong sebelum yunho dan anak – anak sampai. Mereka berdua keluar setelah menyelimuti tubuh kedua raga berbeda gender itu, dan berjalan menuju sofa dekat televisi.

Mereka berdua duduk disofa tersebut, Nampak sekali yunho kini sedang kebingungan dengan apa yang telah terjadi pada cucunya, namun ia harus bersikap wibawa dan tidak terbawa emosi dikala ia sedang berbicara dengan kyuhyun nanti, ia masih mencerna setiap kalimat yang kyung berikan, walau ia masih kecil, namun kata – katanya sarat akan makna cinta.

"waeyo yeobo?" jaejoong yang melihat kini hanya dapat kebingungan melihat sang suami yang telah melamun sambil melihat televisi dihadapannya, namun jae tau kalau fokusnya bukan pada televisi itu.

"hah~" yunho menghela nafasnya berat.

"waeyo eum?" jaejoong kini memeluk sang suami yang sudah cukup berumur dengan lembut.

"kamu tau kenapa kyung dan minhyun bisa sampai kesini?"

"eh! Wae?"

"karena.." ucapnya ragu.

"karena apa eum?"

"karena kyung mecintai minhyun…" ucapnya lirih.

"HAH!" yunho berjengit kaget karena suara jae.

"hei.., jangan keras – keras, mereka tidur"

"arra.. ta..tapi, kenapa.."

"hah.., aku juga bingung boo.."

"ck, dasa, sabar ne…" yunho mengangguk pelan.

"liat nanti saja pembicaraanku dengan kyu.."

"arrasseo.., lakukan yang terbaik yeobo.., arra?" jae mengecup bibir yunho sekilas.

"ne~"

*other side*

Kyuhyun kini masih dalam perjalanan dengan mobilnya menuju villa appanya, ia kini sangat kesal dengan perbuatan anak – anaknya yang menurutnya tidak sopan, namun kyu juga sadar karena ia dan sungmin telah menelantarkan anak – anaknya setahun belakangan ini untuk perusahaan mereka, namun, tetap saja sebagai seorang ayah yang menginginkan hal terbaik untuk anaknya, ia tidak mungkin membiarkan hal itu terjadi, membiarkan mereka menjalin benang merah berwarna kelabu, karena telah tercampur dengan noda, kyu tidak mau, kalau sampai dia diCAP seorang AYAH yang gagal, oleh karena itu ia menentang keras hubungan mereka berdua.

Setelah perjalanan yang cukup melelahkan, kyuhyunpun sampai divilla itu saat malam. Ia sangat marah saat ini, karena kedua anaknya yang keras kepala ini membuatnya harus memijit kepala dan memutar pikirannya berulang kali, walaupun kyuhyun genius.

"hah~ akhirnya sampai.." kyuhyun bergegas masuk kedalam villa tersebut, villa yang dulunya adalah tempat ia bermain saat kecil dengan appanya, yunho. Kyuhyun mengetuk pintu tersebut.

"ah! Kyu sudah datang!" teriak jae, sang umma sumringah.

"ne umma, dimana anakku?"

"aissh, bukannya kangen sama umma, malah langsung Tanya anakmu, peluk umma dulu kyunnie" kyuhyun mengerlingkan malas, itu adalah kebiasaan sang ibu yang selalu ingin dipeluk jika rindu.

"hah~ arra..arra" kyuhyunpun mengerlingkan matanya dan memeluk jae.

"nah.., itu baru anak umma"

"sekarang dimana anakku?"

"mereka sedang bermain dikamar, jangan ganggu dulu.."

"AISH! TAPI-"

"sudahlah, kamu bicara dengan appamu dulu" jaejoong menutup pintu dan berjalan menuju tempat yunho berada.

"ahh, sudah datang" yunho berdiri dari sofa.

"anjja.." kyuhyun menurut appanya dan duduk.

"jadi kamu sudah tau kan masalah kyung dan minhyun yang saling mencintai.."

"n..ne, aku tau appa" jawab kyu tertunduk

"jangan sedih begitu.."

"tapi.., kyu tau ini masalah karena perbuatan kyu"

"ania.., lebih baik kita restui saja mereka.."

"ani.., aku punya rencana appa.."

"apa itu?" Tanya yunho penasaran dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada kyu.

*ming side*

Sungmin kini sedang membeku didalam kamar kedua buah hati yang sangat ia cintai, ia terus – terusan menangis semenjak kedua anaknnya dibawa yunho, ia sangat cemas kalau terjadi hal yang tidak – tidak nantinya pada sang suami, maupun pada sang anak. Karena sampai malam, min masih belum menerima kabar apapun.

"hiks.., mianhae..hiks, umma akan merestui kalian, tapi jangan begini hiks" sungmin yang baru saja pergi meninggalkan anaknya selama dua bulan hanya bisa menangis meratapi apa yang terjadi padanya, dan hanya bisa berdoa agar tidak terjadi apa – apa.

Ia memeluk baju kedua anaknya secara bersamaan, lalu menghirup aroma mint dari baju kyung, juga aroma strawberry dari baju minhyun, ia sangat merindukan kedua malaikat kecilnya itu.

"hiks..hiks..mianhae"

*back to kyu and yunho*

"MWO! KAU SUDAH GILA KYU!"

"ani appa.., ini bukan gila, tapi hanya ini yang bisa.."

"ani, kau tidak boleh melakukannya.."

"aku yang mengerti appa, jangan halangi rencanaku.."

Namun tidak sadar dibalik tembok kamar ada yang menguping mereka berdua

'apa yang akan appa lakukan cih'

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**WAHHHH! Akhirnya saya lanjut juga…..**

**Ayo dong siders kasih komentar, kalo kasih komentar banyak aku updatenya cepet loh…**

**Aku mohon komentar**

**Gomawo juga yang sudah review… :3**

**RnR please ~(^o^)~**


End file.
